


【希斯爱梅】11 三重梦 Three dreams

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克在梦中相见吧在梦中诉说吧跨越时间的记忆，思念，悲伤跨越时间的“你曾存在过”
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】11 三重梦 Three dreams

我在做梦。

哈迪斯意识到自己躺在草地上的时候，他已经不记得为什么自己会出现在这种地方。亚马乌罗提今天风和日丽，阳光落在街道上，时刻正值午后。他稍微撑起身体，看见自己头顶的行道树投下了阴影，树梢的缝隙中，有青色和黑色的鸟儿欢快地跳跃着，发出清脆的啼叫。他坐在那里发了一会儿呆，茫然地打量着路过的行人。他们并没有注意到自己的存在，还是悠闲地踱步，与同行者攀谈。  
哎呀、哈迪斯，你果然在这里！  
——声音响起来了。  
一双手从后面捂住他的眼睛，随后时候被刻意压低的声音：来，猜猜我是谁啊？猜错的话就要被长着血盆大口的怪物吃掉，想清楚再回答哦。  
“希斯拉德。”  
……哇，怎么一下就猜出来了。  
“能做这种无聊的事情的人只有你。”他有点无可奈何地转过去，面前的少年脸上是诧异的表情，随后微笑了起来：哎呀，不愧是被老师们交口称赞的优等生哈迪斯，能够看穿我的把戏。  
“别耍滑头。”他板起脸，点着对方的鼻尖，希斯拉德笑着躲开，随手握住他的手腕：不要这么凶嘛，哈迪斯，实话说我遇到了一点麻烦事，不得不来求助于你。  
“不可以。”  
唉？我还没有说是什么事情——  
“只要是你用这种表情、这种语气说出来的‘请求’，几乎就不会有什么好事了。”哈迪斯瞪着他，“希斯拉德，自己捅了篓子就自己解决，可别指望每次我来帮你收拾残局。”  
哎呀。哎呀。希斯拉德摇着头，做出一副十分惋惜的样子。哈迪斯，怎么可以这样说你最好的朋友？这实在是太让我伤心了！  
说完他抬起头，黑洞洞的面具对着哈迪斯，却只是微笑着完全不说话。哈迪斯被他看得浑身不自在，忍不住别过脸去。但只是半分钟不到，他就在友人相当热切的视线中败下阵来：“……说说看，太麻烦的不可以。”  
我就知道你一定不会拒绝我！  
“再多嘴我马上离开也说不定。”  
是、是，我优秀的友人。事情是这样的——  
我在尝试进行一个小小的“创造”。希斯拉德说，拉哈布雷亚院有名的幻想造物“天马”，我想你应该有所耳闻吧，哈迪斯？我想要模仿着天马的形态，制造一个类似的宠物，拥有缩小版的天马的外形和低空漂浮的能力。但是这就是问题所在了……。说到这里是他停顿了几秒，深深地叹了口气：当我将它创造出来，还没来得及看个仔细，它竟然扇动翅膀、马上溜走了！  
哈迪斯皱起了眉。  
我知道你想说什么，哈迪斯，不过还请不要说——  
“自作自受。”哈迪斯无情地抛下了四个字。  
……唉。  
“……算了，放任你的恶作剧在亚马乌罗提的街道上胡作非为，还不如早点把这个事件处理掉。”哈迪斯摇了摇头，抱起了双臂，“理论上来说，毕竟这是你的创造物，那么应该是带有属于你的标记的。以此为追踪的话，或许可以很快地找到目标。”  
不愧是哈迪斯。  
“但这种方案你早就想到了吧？”他抬头看了希斯拉德一眼，“为什么没有去做，反而来找我？”  
距离太远，而且我注入的魔力也不算多，所以不能非常精准地追踪。至少——寻找这个小小天马和寻找你相比，还是寻找你这如星星般的灵魂更轻松一点呀。  
“真拿你没办法。”哈迪斯随手扯住希斯拉德的衣袖，带着他往街道上走去，“一起找吧，两个人的力量加在一起，应该没什么难的。”  
他们握着彼此的手走上台阶，在转角路过高楼投下的阴影时，哈迪斯突然感到自己手中一轻。他从阴影之中走出来，身边空无一人。面前阿尼德罗学院的大门敞开，无数学生抱着书本从里面鱼贯而出，似乎刚刚下课。

我在做梦？

哈迪斯眨了一下眼睛。  
他站在人流之中，看着同样打扮的学生们路过他的身边，随后有人突然拍了他的肩膀：嗨，哈迪斯，我说怎么到处都不见你的人影，原来你在这里啊！  
“……”  
怎么了？不说话？身后的人绕到他面前，认认真真地打量他：哈迪斯，你莫非还在想着上课教授谈论的课题吗？  
“……什么？”  
站在他面前的希斯拉德露出了相当困惑的表情，好像完全不明白为何哈迪斯会是一副毫不知情的样子。他摇晃着哈迪斯的肩膀，但动作却轻飘飘的：哎呀，真是难得……你明明上课一直都是专注听讲的，这一次怎么走神了？哪里不舒服吗？  
“没有。只是想了一些别的事情而已。”哈迪斯说，“希斯拉德，现在是什么时候了？”  
……你真的没问题吗？希斯拉德看他的眼神已经充满了担忧。我们在阿尼德罗学院继续深造，现在快到春天了……哎呀，说到这个，委员会那边已经决定好了哦？下个月的今天就是春日庆典。  
“那还有一段日子呢。”  
可是今年我们也要去帮忙做准备了。毕竟不是一无所知的懵懂的孩子们，该为亚马乌罗提的繁荣贡献一点小小的力量了。  
“……总感觉会有一大堆的麻烦堆过来。明明最近课业已经相当繁重了。”哈迪斯叹着气，摇了摇头，“虽说我确实也很喜欢春天到来就是了……说起来，你决定好之后去哪里了吗？”  
当然了。我猜你也会和我去同样的地方。  
“这么肯定？”哈迪斯有点好笑地看着他，“希斯拉德，你就没有想过，总有一天我们会分开这件事吗？”  
这件事我还真没有想过。但是即使我们最终去了不同的地方，只要我们还生存于这颗行星之上，就总会又再见的时候。希斯拉德温和地拉过他的袖子，两个人在街道上散步一样地踏出了脚步。不过，如果真的问到我的意向的话……我很想成为创造管理局中的一员。  
“……哈，果然是你会选择去的地方。”  
那么哈迪斯的意愿应该也是那里吧？  
哈迪斯还想再伪装一会儿，但抵不住希斯拉德热切的目光，还是点了点头承认了：“研究一些奇妙的构想好像也是件不错的事情，而且理论上而言，那里或许是能够最大地使同胞们受益的机构了。”他看着自己的手，“既然我拥有了这份力量，总该贡献出来做些什么才是——而且，‘一个人的创造力是有限的，所以将各种创造的理念收集起来，实现共有共享’——这样的信条我也很是赞同。”  
“……希斯拉德。”他说。“一起吗？”  
好啊。希斯拉德的声音很轻，被面具盖住的大半张脸下面，嘴角微微地翘起来，你看，我们这不是就到了嘛？

我仍在做梦。

穿过创造管理局的大门，哈迪斯站在大厅，仰头看向头顶的穹顶。公务员们站在柜台的后面，目光直视着前方，没有人上前问候。这里没有以往讨论着崭新的创造理念的市民，也没有惶惶不安着等待审核结果的市民。他沉默地在大厅中间站了一会儿，目光落在了一旁角落的镜子上。  
他走过去时将手放了上去，想要像以往一样从镜子之中的通道跳跃至希斯拉德的办公室中。但哈迪斯站在那里，在镜子上的手按了很久，什么事情都没有发生。  
哈迪斯抬起头时，镜子中的倒影多了一人。希斯拉德正背着手，站在他身后笑吟吟地看着他。哈迪斯想要回头，但希斯拉德抬起了手，做了一个噤声的手势。  
“……不可以回头吗？”  
暂时还不可以。希斯拉德说。哈迪斯，怎么来这里了？  
“闲逛罢了。”  
哦呀，那可相当难得啊。他看见希斯拉德的影子逐渐从后面靠近他，然后来到了他的身边：能见到伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人来我这里闲逛，还真是稀奇。哈迪斯，莫非你是遇到什么麻烦事了吗？  
“没有麻烦事就不可以来找你了吗？”他说，“偶尔只是想见面、随意地聊聊天也不奇怪吧？”  
希斯拉德注视着他，有点调皮地歪了一下脑袋，手指却慢悠悠地绕上了他的头发：仔细一想确实是好久不见了，总感觉上一次见面是很遥远的事情……。希斯拉德的语气缓缓地放低了。如何？还好吗，哈迪斯？  
“……”  
这种感觉有种说不上的微妙。哈迪斯凝视着镜子中的希斯拉德的影子，看着他在身后不动声色地微笑，一时间竟然不知道该如何作答。为什么不能回头呢？假如我现在回过头去会发生什么？——然后他切实地这样做了，在希斯拉德还未来得及反应之前，他就已经转了过去，才发现对方的手里正捏着自己的一小缕头发。  
“……哈？”  
……唉，明明说了不能回头。希斯拉德看似懊恼，实际上嘴角依旧带着笑容，随意地松开了手中的发丝，未成形的发辫缓缓落下了。被察觉到了吗？  
“我总觉得有一些奇妙。”哈迪斯说，“希斯拉德，你是不是有事情瞒着我？”  
青年嘴角的笑意并未消失，反而缓缓地翘起来，笑得更深了：好像确实有一件事情。哈迪斯惊讶于他竟然直白地承认了，但希斯拉德似乎并不觉得有什么不妥，说话的语气还是相当平淡：你想要知道吗？  
哈迪斯站在他的面前，竟然感觉现在是如此地陌生。希斯拉德向他伸来了手，似乎等待他接受邀请。但哈迪斯没有动，只是抬眼注视着他——  
“或许我并不该和你走。”  
哎呀，真叫人伤心。  
“没到时候。我有事情没有做完。”哈迪斯说话时的语气逐渐变得严肃，“我知道我要做什么。”  
希斯拉德看着他，突然笑了出来。他笑得很用力，整个肩膀都在剧烈地抖动：哎呀，哎呀，哈迪斯。这样严肃的表情真的很不适合你——但这又是你。能见到你还是这副老样子，我真替你高兴啊。  
他的笑声戛然而止：那么，你要做什么呢？  
刹那间黑暗吞噬了整个大厅。

梦境总有尽头。

“……啊。”  
回过神时他正坐在创造管理局的残骸上，眺望着火光燃尽的大地。希斯拉德坐在他的旁边，用手撑着下巴，注意到他看过来的眼神，希斯拉德也微笑着看了过来。  
在看什么？  
“……故乡。”  
故乡啊。  
“希斯拉德。”哈迪斯突然说，“我很清楚我只是在梦中。从一开始就是。”  
……  
“很奇怪吧？做梦的人意识到了自己在做梦，却和梦中臆想出来的友人交谈了那么久。希斯拉德。我很久没有梦见你了。”  
哈迪斯缓缓地伸出手，向着希斯拉德靠近了。希斯拉德没有动，在原地坐直了看他。“你曾经说让我偶尔在梦中和你说说话，但很遗憾，我没有那么多休息和沉睡的时候。”他的手触碰到希斯拉德脸上的面具，然后没有下一步的动作。“……我虽然夸下海口，一定要找到让你们回来的方法。但这条道路还真是漫长啊。”  
“……倘若你真的在那片幽冥之海中清醒地等待着我，还真是叫人难过。”  
……哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯看着他，看着他身后的城市。遍地废墟，遍地火光，遍地尸骸。空无一人的亚马乌罗提中，他坐在创造管理局的残骸之上，与他臆想的幻影一起无声地眺望着。  
“如果我揭下你的面具，这个梦就会结束吧？”他说，手指稍微动了一下。“……这个幻象也会结束，我会重新醒来，然后我将被称为‘爱梅特赛尔克’……希斯拉德，我应该这样做吗？”  
这是你的梦。希斯拉德微笑着看他。你有权利自己决定。  
他们僵持了一会儿，哈迪斯沉沉地叹了口气，抽回了手。他托着腮，重新将目光转开了。  
“难得睡个好觉，再多待会儿也没关系。”他说，“梦境终归是梦境，我很清楚。”  
他坐在那里，目光投向了更远的地方。高空之中，漆黑的漩涡缓缓地旋转，黑色的光带四散落下，延伸到世界的各个地方。那是名为佐迪亚克的神明的辉光，依托于万千同胞性命，被创造出来的最后的希望。然后他叹了口气，换了个姿势，只是安静地坐着，再也没有说话了。  
”谢谢，哈迪斯。“  
听见声音的时候他猛然转过头去，拂过的风中带着细碎的火光，高楼残骸林立，世界寂静无声。  
他的身边空无一人。

该苏醒了，爱梅特赛尔克。

他被身穿白色长袍的“调停者”艾里迪布斯唤醒。对方的手里拿着属于他的红色的面具：“你睡得够久了，爱梅特赛尔克。”调停者的声音中不带有多余的感情，更多只是宣告任务的开始，“我找回了两位同胞的灵魂碎片，将记忆交付给了他们。拉哈布雷亚阁下似乎准备进行新的活动，需要你的协助。”  
“……我知道了。”爱梅特赛尔克回答，接过了红色的面具，轻轻地戴在了脸上。艾里迪布斯点了一下头，转身走远，却在几步开外意识到爱梅特赛尔克并没有如往常般跟上自己，而是站在原地仿佛若有所思。于是他也站住了。  
“……怎么了？”似乎察觉到了他的微妙的异常，艾里迪布斯回头看了他一眼，“还没有睡醒么，爱梅特赛尔克？”  
“……做个了有点长的梦。”他回答。  
艾里迪布斯知道他有话没说完，没有接话，等他的下文。爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口气，然后轻轻地放松了肩膀：“也没什么，只是梦见了一点过去的事情罢了。”  
“曾经……充满了无数希望的行星之首都，博学、善意、温和而高尚的同胞们，美好又井然有序的世界，永恒的时间之中没有什么是值得担忧的事情……”他说，语气稍微低了下来，“……真是让人感觉不到真实啊，一切都像发生在昨天一样，那些逝去的同胞、那天惨烈的灾厄、那些绚烂的灵魂……我都记得。”爱梅特赛尔克停顿了一下，声音更低了，“……我都记得。”  
“沉溺于过去并不是好事。”  
“我知道。”爱梅特赛尔克稍微抬起了头，荒凉的土地之上，他望向了远方的深邃的夜空，“我很清楚自己并不应该沉溺于过去的美好，惨痛的现实也在不断地提醒我，为了同胞，我们仍有漫长的旅途要走。”  
“……但偶尔，只是偶尔。”他轻轻地闭上了眼睛，那日所见的极白之星彩、绚烂之色泽浮现于他的脑海之中，友人背离他而去的身影、数以万计的灵魂在他身边走过清晰地投下了影子——碧蓝而澄澈的晴空，璀璨的光与深暗的影，飞鸟掠过街道的街道满是花香，人们谈论着过去、现在与未来，行星智慧、魔法与生命之声交错。“偶尔……回忆起数百年前、数千年前……或许已是数万年前的那片笼罩着欢笑与歌声的、花瓣与新叶绽放的、一切繁荣与美好汇聚于此的光辉之都——”  
他不再说话了。  
……啊，果然……稍微还是有些怀念，这样的梦。

——于是我将梦境投射为造物。

在水泡之中，那座城市的幻影缓缓地从深海里出现，爱梅特赛尔克悬停在水中，看着面前的黑色的雾气缠绕成同胞们的模样。只是短暂的停滞后，他们像是被固定了轨迹一般，慢慢地走上了各自应有的道路。这里的每个人都拥有着各自的剧本，将忠实地履行着身为演员的职责。爱梅特赛尔克落下来，站在街道之上，久违的伫立于熟悉的风景近在咫尺，他却感到了一种怪异的陌生。  
深水带来的奇妙青蓝色光晕笼罩在这座幻影城邦之上，投射出奇异的光泽。原本并非是这样的。他有些悲哀地如是想到。曾经这里阳光普照，曾经这里有清风拂过……不，现在不是怀旧的好时候吧？爱梅特赛尔克晃了一下脑袋，举起了手。还有什么呢？还需要准备哪些演员呢？  
——他的影子在他的眼中一闪而过。  
“……唉。”爱梅特赛尔克突然苦笑起来，他记得一些往事。“‘私下创造最亲密的友人的幻影，当着本人的面说出来怎么想都有些羞耻’……吗。”  
那可真庆幸希斯拉德本人并不知道这件事。他想。……但是假如是他的话，即使只是幻影，也能够看破真相吧？  
在他胡思乱想的时候已经有点来不及了，身体先于大脑行动，这是创造魔法的大忌。他看着面前的一团黑影自地面缓缓升高，逐渐幻化成友人的姿态。“希斯拉德”站在他的面前，闭着眼睛，爱梅特赛尔克努力地镇定下来，一旦这个“无灵魂的造物”轻举妄动，他可以用一个响指的功夫就将它抹除。但“希斯拉德”只是站在那里，没有任何声音。然后，他缓缓地睁开了眼睛——  
“哦呀。”他低下了头，注视着面前的小小的躯体，“好久不见，哈迪斯。你怎么变成了这么一副孩子的模样了呢？”  
哈迪斯一时被噎住了，原本已经背在身后准备发动消除魔法的手停下了动作，他沉默着看着它，手慢慢地攥紧成拳头，握得用力，最后缓缓地松开了。  
“……啊，希斯拉德。”他说，“好久不见。怎么，这就不认识你的老朋友了？”  
“这是不可能的事情，哈迪斯。你的灵魂还是那么漂亮，像星星一样。我不会不认得的。”  
——我独一无二的，永远的星星啊。  
“……那还真是不错，不过我现在有些累了。”哈迪斯故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“我需要去休息片刻，稍微地睡一下……只是一下。”他说，声音低了下去，“我还想再做会儿梦。”  
“希斯拉德”看着他，露出了哈迪斯最熟悉的微笑。“当然可以，哈迪斯。”他说，“那就再做一会儿梦吧。”  
“晚安。”他又说。  
哈迪斯疲惫地倒在了草坪上，闭上了眼睛。真实的触感，虚伪的城市，深水之中，他是唯一的持有灵魂的人。他很清楚，即使与记忆中丝毫不差，也不过是幻影罢了，但既然阔别已久，是久违地将思念之物具现成型的话——  
在最后的战斗到来之前，再做一次梦吧。最后一次了。


End file.
